<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now we live by Justina__Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713285">Now we live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justina__Love/pseuds/Justina__Love'>Justina__Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death, City of Light (The 100), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Sexual Content, Skaikru, Suicide Attempt, The Ark, Torture, Violence, darker themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justina__Love/pseuds/Justina__Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After attempting to help a member of the skaikru clan survive, Nova is punished by being forced to come face to face with people who fell from the sky. Changing her life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), John Murphy (The 100)/Original Grounder Character(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0.01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my second 100 fanfic. I’m still writing my first one, but why not start another? Hope you enjoy. </p><p>Please read tags carefully, in case you find any of them triggering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lincoln’s absence was making a lot of the other grounders in their village feel uneasy. Most wondered where he had gone or if he was still alive. Grounders died all the time, but not one's like him.</p><p>He was a natural-born warrior, a leader with a kind heart. Many grounders looked to him for guidance in their darkest hours.</p><p>Nova missed him the most. She saw Lincoln as a brother and was the only person who knew that he was spying on Skaikru because he had grown to care for a girl who fell from the sky.</p><p>“Nova”, a voice called from behind her.</p><p>Pulling her eyes away from the fire in front of her, Nova turned her head to face Dane. He looked angrier than usual. As he sulked over towards her, Nova took in his appearance. Dane’s fingernails seemed to be covered in dirt and dried blood. She was also curious why he had his hunting spear on him. Their group wasn’t supposed to leave till the following morning.</p><p>“dè th 'ann?” <em>‘what is it?’</em></p><p>“A bheil beachd agad càite a bheil Lincoln?” <em>’Do you have any idea where Lincoln is?’</em></p><p>Nova bit her lip before answering, “Chan fhaca mi e airson greis .. am bi sinn a ’dol a-mach latha tràth?” <em>‘I havent seen him for a while..are we going huhting a day early?’</em></p><p>“Chan eil, agus tha an ceannard ag ràdh nach bi thu a ’dol a shealg a-màireach” he snapped. <em>‘No, and the commander says you're not to go hunting tomorrow.’</em></p><p>Nova jumped to her feet, “carson nach eil an ifrinn?!” <em>‘Why the hell not?!’</em></p><p>Dane gave her a twisted grin that made a chill crawl over her skin. “Is dòcha gum feum i neach-slànachaidh sa mhadainn.” <em>‘She might need a healer in the morning’</em></p><p>Nova frowned as she watched him walk away. That was weird. He still never explained why he had his hunting spear? She shrugged it off and gathered her belongings for the hunting trip, just in case Dane was lying.</p>
<h1>***</h1><p>Nova groaned and rubbed at her eyes as she was rudely awoken, and once her eyes focused in the darkness, she looked down from the tree she was in to see two people entering her village. <em>What were they up-too?</em> Nova leaned closer, doing her best not to create any noise. She could make the two figures out to be Dane and Limos.</p><p>She watched them drag a boy into the one of the huts on the edge of the village. <em>Oh no.</em> Nova knew what that meant. Somebody was about to be killed. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After trying to sleep for a couple of hours, Nova decided enough was enough. She couldn’t stand the screaming anymore. She claimed down from the tree and creeped towards the hut she had seen Dane and Limos leave a few moments earlier.</p><p>Nova felt her jaw tremble a little when she looked inside. A boy was gagged and chained to the wall, and drenched in what she assumed was his own blood. On closer inspection Nova could see he had no fingernails, and slashes across his arms and chest.</p><p>“Feumaidh sinn am balach speur beò gus an innis e dhuinn na tha fios aige.” <em>‘We need the sky boy alive until he tells us what he knows.’</em></p><p>A shiver shot down her spine as Dane’s breath hit the back of her neck. This is why they wanted her to stay, to keep their prisoner alive, so they could torture him some more.</p><p>“Fàg a-nis. Thig air ais nuair a bhios solas an latha ann agus is dòcha gun dèan thu sgrùdadh air na lotan aige.” Dane spat. <em>‘Leave now. Come back when it's dawn then you may check his wounds.’</em></p><p>Knowing better than to argue with him, Nova nodded her head before watching him re-enter the hut. She had to do something to help the sky boy, Nova hated seeing anyone suffer..even at the hands of her own people.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>When dawn broke Nova went straight to where the sky boy was being held and began washing him the best she could, which was rather hard only being able to see out of one eye.</p><p>Limos had caught her adding crushed up white willow bark to water that she was planning on giving the sky boy to drink, to help ease his pain. Ironically Nova had to drink the drop that was left for her headache.</p><p>She was cleaning the sky boys bloodied jaw when he talked. “You have blood in your hair.”</p><p>Nova froze. He was right, the blood from her had gotten into strands of her dark blonde hair. It made her uncomfortable how intensely the boy was staring at her; he was studying her. Maybe taking his gag off completely was a bad idea.</p><p>“Please”, he said quietly “please just kill me.”</p><p>Nova stared at him before her eyes wandered to the knife on the table. She thought about killing him for a split second before moving back to cleaning his wounds and ignoring his cries when she brushed over the more tender parts of his flesh. A mercy kill wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>“What’s your name? Mines John Murphy.” He said before spitting blood from his mouth. “Just kill me, just fucking kill me please and get it over with.”</p><p>Murphy stopped talking releasing he wasn’t going to get an answer.</p><p>Once she was finished Nova put the gag back on him before leaning towards his ear. “Gheibh mi thu a-mach à seo Skaikru.” <em>‘I will get you out of here skaikru’</em></p>
<h1>_____</h1><p>Limos watched amused as Nova sat around the fire, unaware of what her previous actions had set into motion. She was very predictable. </p><p>Dane store bedside him. “A bheil i air a dhèanamh fhathast?” <em>’has she done it yet?’</em></p><p>“Dh ’fhuasgail a’ ghalla balbh e agus leig e oirre a ghlasadh. Bidh e air a shlighe air ais chun champa aige an-dràsta.” <em>’The dumb bitch unchained him and pretended to lock up. He will be on his way back to his camp right now.’</em></p><p>“Tha an ceannard air a dhèanamh soilleir nach urrainn dhuinn ar marbhadh fhèin a-nis às aonais a cead. Dè a bhios sinn a ’dèanamh le Nova? Bha i dìreach a ’cuideachadh prìosanach le teicheadh. Chan urrainn dhuinn leigeil leatha faighinn air falbh le sin.” <em>‘The commander has made it clear we aren’t to kill our own anymore without her consent. What do we do with Nova? She just helped a prisoner escape. We can’t let her get away with that.’</em></p><p>A wicked grin spread across Limos face. “Na gabh dragh. Tha planaichean agam dhi.” <em>‘Don’t worry. I have plans for her.’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 0.02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova opened her eyes as she fought back the urge to whine in pain. The room was spinning as her eyes adjusted to dim light. The loud yelling coming from below seemed to get closer as the minutes went by.</p><p>
  <em>”Octavia stay down here!”</em>
</p><p>Octavia? Nova knew that name. That was the girl Lincoln had developed feelings for...oh no. Nova realized she was in skaikru territory.</p><p>
  <em> “Bellamy stop. You don’t need to do this, it won’t get us any answers.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Back off Clarke. I don’t see another way, do you? We could have all died. She is one of them and will know when her people are going to attack.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She is right, Bell, the grounders wouldn’t have sent one beat up girl to invade us. I think this is something else.”</em>
</p><p>The hatch door swung open with a metallic clang, and Nova was now face to face with a furious looking brown-eyed boy. She tried to pull back when she noticed the belt wrapped around his wrist. </p><p>“You need to tell me what your people are planning right now!” He hissed.</p><p>Nova said nothing. She would not be frightened, or intimidated by skaikru. They would probably torture and murder her, but at least she would go out with dignity.</p><p>A blonde-haired girl came up the hatch and marched over towards him. “Bellamy look at her she’s weak, you will kill her.”</p><p>“One less grounder to deal with later.”</p><p>The one they called Bellamy continued to argue with the blonde, when movement in the room's corner caught Nova’s eye. Somebody was sitting there. The person coughed a lot before talking. </p><p>“Can you guys take the domestic somewhere else? Some of us are trying to die in peaceful.”</p><p>The blonde stepped over to them. “Are you still in pain?”</p><p>“Yes and thank you for leaving me up here to choke on my own vomit.”</p><p>Nova could have sworn she recognized the persons voice. The room was either too dark or her swollen eyes stopped her from seeing the person at first, but after the figure got closer, she knew who it was. The boy who she helped escape.</p><p>The grounder stared at the ground as the members of the skaikru clan left her tied up. Nova was terrified but refused to let up.</p>
<h1>***</h1><p>“Please, just tell me what they are planning.” The blonde said as she wiped some blood off of Nova’s body.</p><p>Multiple people had sought to get information from her. They tried being forceful at first, but Nova guessed this was the blondes attempted to trick her into a false sense of security. The only thing that surprised Nova was the brown eye boy hadn’t hit her. She couldn’t understand why. Perhaps he didn’t feel comfortable hurting a girl? Even if she was a grounder.</p><p>The room became very crowded again, with Bellamy in charge. He shoved the boy called Murphy in front of her and forced him to stare at her.</p><p>“Is she one of them?”</p><p>Murphy looked the grounder up and down. She had two black eyes, a burst lip, and was covered in dirt and dried blood, but he could still tell it was the grounder who ‘healed’ him. She hadn’t locked the hatch leading to him escaping and spreading the virus, but she had also bandaged his wounds. Murphy’s gut instant was telling him the grounder wanted to help him.</p><p>“No, I’ve never met her before.”</p><p>A brown-haired boy scoffed, “Really? Because she’s not taken her eyes off you Murphy.”</p><p>“I just said I’ve never seen her before!” He snapped. “What are you going to do with her?”</p><p>Bellamy shrugged, “she’s told us nothing. Might as well dispose of her.”</p><p>Murphy jumped in front of the brown-eyed boy in his own fragile form and grabbed the knife out of his hand. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Bellamy asked.</p><p>“You aren’t killing her. I’ve been with those people, I know what they are like! If you kill her, they will come down on her twice as hard. You could have all the guns in the world, but we would still lose against the grounder army. Be smart about this.” Murphy cleared his throat, “she could be useful.”</p><p>“Fine. Miller stay here and watch her, everybody else go back to work.”</p><p>When the room began emptying again, a dark-haired girl stepped closer to Nova. She knew it was Octavia from Lincoln’s drawings.</p><p>“I know you can understand me,” she said in a whisper. “Lincoln told me what they have done to you. I’m sorry, I’ll do what I can to get you out of here.”</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“If I didn’t think they’d kill me, I’d let you go.”</p><p>Murphy continued to help clean the blood and dirt off Nova’s feet, apologizing whenever she flinched in pain. Dane and Limos forced her to walk on thorns to prove her loyalty...before knocking her out and leaving her near the enemy’s gate, so they would find her.</p><p>Murphy scared her when he first entered the room, but he assured her he was just there to <em>‘return the favor’</em>.</p><p>“Tapadh leat.”<em>’Thank you.’</em></p><p>“You understand me, don’t you?” Murphy asked in a low voice. It surprised him she was actually talking.</p><p>Nova nodded.</p><p>Murphy scoffed, “can you not just use words instead of nodding?” A small smile graced her lips as the boy in front of her huffed some more. “Did I say something amusing?”</p><p>“Nova.”</p><p>Murphy looked from her blooded feet to her face. “What’s a nova?”</p><p>“My name is Nova” she explained. “Why do you have two names?” She asked curiously.</p><p>He frowned at her. “How do you know my name?”</p><p>“You told me it was John Murphy before you begged me to kill you...I thought about it.”</p><p>Now it was Murphy’s turn to smile, “why didn’t you?”</p><p>“I hate violence.” Nova admitted. “And you never answered my question.”</p><p>“One is my first name, and the other is my family name. I get called Murphy because there is more than one John that came from the ark.” He twisted his face as he pulled a large thorn from the heel of her foot. “I’ve never heard Nova before, what does it mean?”</p><p>“New.”</p><p>“New?” Murphy wondered how the grounders came up with such silly names.</p><p>“My twin sister's name is Cadeau, which means gift. My parents didn’t think they could have children, so they gave us them names as a way of being thankful.” Nova explained.</p><p>“Hmm cute, is till think new is a stupid name.”</p><p>“At least it’s original. I’m assuming many men share your first name.”</p><p>Gulping down Murphy continued to stare down at the mess in front of him. “Why are you talking to me? My people are holding you hostage.”</p><p>Nova sighed. “You aren’t hurting me... I’m sorry for what Limos and Dane done to you. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve seen them do worse to our own people.”</p><p>Nova’s feet were feeling better, but she really wished the boy would leave her alone now. His constant coughing with off-putting to say the least.</p><p><em> “Murphy get back down here now!”</em> </p><p>“I guess that’s our fun over.” He took one last look at Nova before climbing back down the hatch.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>The clanging of the hatch being swung open woke Nova, who was still tied up.</p><p>“What the hell have you done?” The blonde from before yelled.</p><p>Nova said nothing. Even if she chose to speak in English, she still had no idea what the blonde was talking about. Bellamy entered the area after her, along with Octavia. The room was silent and tense until Nova cleared her throat and decided to speak.</p><p>“Are you going to stab me in the hand like Lincoln?”</p><p>“Who told you that?” Bellamy snapped.</p><p>Nova scoffed. “Nobody, you sky people have loud voices that carry.”</p><p>Octavia stepped forward, as Bellamy tried to hold her, but she shrugged him off. “Please, I don’t want them to harm you. Just tell us what the grounders are planning, and how to save our people.”</p><p>“I don’t understand...”</p><p>Bellamy leaped forward and grabbed a handful of Nova’s hair. He didn’t pull it tough enough to hurt her, but hard enough to be intimidating. “Don’t play dumb!”</p><p>“Let go of her, Bellamy!” Octavia yelled.</p><p>“Octavia is right, hurting her won’t work. Murphy said she refused to speak to him as well, she doesn’t want to help us.”</p><p>Had she heard that right? Murphy claimed she never spoke to him? Nova wondered why he lied.</p><p><em>Murphy of course.</em> Octavia pulled her brother’s hand back, releasing the grounder's hair. “Murphy, the guy who came up here before is sick. He’s throwing up blood and a lot of our people are sick. Do you know what this is?”</p><p>They watched as the grounders face scrunched up with rage. Nova now knew why her people never when after the boy. They had infected him. This was their plan all along, and she stupidly went along with it without even knowing it.</p><p>“He has the warrior virus.”</p><p>Bellamy turned to face the blonde, “do you have any idea how to treat a a disease Clarke?”</p><p>“You can’t” Nova groaned. “You either survive or perish, there is no remedy. The virus is used to weaken the enemy’s defenses.”</p><p>“If any of our people die, then so will you.” Bellamy hissed before leaving with Octavia and Clarke.</p><p>Nova was on her alone once again, left with nothing but her own guilt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 0.03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “What are you doing?” Nova asked in a low voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had woken to see a bloodied John Murphy in front of her, he was untying her. Nova noticed he had also brought ‘normal’ clothes, along with a knife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Soon as you get the chance to run go and don’t look back.”</em>
</p><p>The screaming woke her. Flickering her eyes open, they quickly adjusted to the brightly lit room for her to see nothing but white. At first Nova thought she had died, and this was the bright light people used to talk about. But she wasn’t dead, just trapped in hell. The screaming was her own.</p><p>The man in the hazmat suit was pulling the tube out of her arm, it was then she heard the drilling noise again. Nova wanted to beg for the pain to stop, but she was too proud. A grounder would never plead for their life.</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you...” Nova couldn’t believe he was helping her escape. “Why are you letting me go? Won’t your people be mad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sky boy didn’t answer her question. He had dried blood around his nose and mouth, but what Nova noticed most was the way his fists were shaking. Looking between his hands and his face, the grounder recognized the look on his face. Murphy had murder on his mind.</em>
</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Nova’s body creaked and ached while she tried to get comfortable in the small cage they locked her in. The room was full of grounders from different clans being healed against their will in...whatever the place was.</p><p>“Psssst!”</p><p>Nova looked up to see the grounder in the cage above staring down at her. “Treyton?” She had seen his face before in her village. He couldn’t have been any older than sixteen.</p><p>“Cadeau has been going koken lufa au Yu, she mous don frag op those Tu fools when she learnd chit emo don dula gon You. She don bilaik convinced gon kom daun gon tondc gon huk op birth.” <em>‘Cadeau has been going crazy searching for you, she almost killed those two fools when she learned what they have done to you. She had to be convinced to return to Tondc to give birth.’</em> The young grounder informed her.</p><p>Cadeau..her pregnant sister shouldn’t be worried about her. Nova should be looking after her, instead of being trapped like a animal ready for slaughter. “Ha dula op Oso get au kom hir?” <em>‘How do we get out of here?’</em></p><p>Treyton shook his head. “Oso na't.  Guards surround Disha place, emo na frag op Yu raun spot taim emo ai op Yu trana gon escape.” <em>‘We can't. Guards surround this place, they will kill you on the spot if they see you trying to escape.’</em></p><p>Nova grimaced when she felt drips of blood landing on her arm. They must of put the young grounder through hell for him to still be bleeding. “na fig au a edei gon get yumi au kom hir!” <em>‘I will find a way to get us out of here!’</em></p><p>The door to the room opened again as guards checked the cages to see who was still alive, and who had succumb to their injured. Three grounds had died. Nova tried not to scream or cry when a guard hit her with a stick that sent an electric shook through her body. At least she was still alive to feel the pain.</p><p>
  <em> Running through the woods, Nova still hadn’t been able to shake who was following her. She didn’t think it was anyone that fell from the sky. They wouldn’t have been capable of sneaking around so quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nova let out a squeal when she tripped over a branch and landed on the ground with a thud. Men in strange suits with guns quickly surrounded her. As Nova tried to move an object struck her on the back of the head.</em>
</p><p>“Chit don dula  Skaikru dula op gon Yu??” <em>‘What did the sky people do to you?’</em> Treyton asked once the guards left with a new victim.</p><p>“Eintheing, emo jos questioned Ai.  Emo became i’ll kom  gona virus. Ai didn’t get in anya don gaf gon infect emo.” <em> ‘Nothing, they just questioned me. They became i’ll from the warrior virus. I didn’t know Anya wanted to infect them.’</em> Nova confessed.</p><p>Treyton shook his head. “Sha, she was meizen pissed gon chit happened gon lincoln.  Skaikru tortured em.” <em>’Yeah, she was pretty pissed at what happened to Lincoln. The sky people tortured him.’</em></p><p>Nova pressed her lips into a thin line. She could believe it, the one called Bellamy probably would have done worse than pull her hair if they were alone. He was full of anger and wanted some kind of revenge.<br/>
“A gada called Okteivia don trana gon help. also  boy dane en lamos kept honon helped Ai escape.  He could yu don bash op Ai, ba choose gon help instead.” <em>‘A girl called Octavia tried to help...also the boy Dane and Lamos kept prisoner helped me escape. He could have hurt me, but choose to help instead.</em></p><p>Treyton gave her a unconvinced look. “Skaikru can’t na trusted.  Gon bilaik get in  boy might yu don been handing Yu odon gon  maun hef.”<em> ‘The sky people can’t be trusted. For all you know the boy might have been handing you over to the mountain men.</em></p><p>“Ai don’t fig raun krei. he was trana gon help Ai.”<em> ‘I don’t think so...he was trying to help me.’</em> Nova stopped talking when a loud screaming noise echoed down the hallway. She looked up at the Treyton who visibly scared. “Oso na get through Disha.”<em> ‘We will get though this.’</em></p><p>“Ai hope krei.  It’s a shame Yu don’t yu don you’re bow en arrow nearby, na Yu tech Ai ha gon mana once Oso get au?”<em> ‘I hope so. It’s a shame you don’t have you’re bow and arrow nearby, can you tech me how to aim once we get out?’</em> Treyton asked in a slight chuckle.</p><p>“i'll make Yu  finest archer raun  houd.”<em> ‘I'll make you the greatest archer in the world.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This wasn’t my favorite chapter to write, but I felt it was necessary for the story's progression.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 0.04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jos kep in running, en don’t look bakon!”</p><p>Nova done as Treyton said and kept on going, not stopping to look back. They had escaped the hellhole they had been held in. It wasn’t easy, but somehow they managed.</p><p>“Shit!” Nova hissed, hearing the sounds of gunfire nearby. “The mountain men have followed us!”</p><p>Treyton was struggling to keep up with Nova as his legs became weak. Abruptly they stopped running when Tondc came into view.</p><p>“Oso can’t hed op emo der.” <em> ‘We can’t lead them there.’</em> Nova gulped down before turning to face Treyton. “Get daun en stay low.  I’ll draw  maun hef away while Yu gyon au hou.” <em>Get down and hang low. I’ll draw the mountain men away while you go home.</em></p><p>Nova took off running before Treyton argued. She ran for what felt like miles before eventually stopping to catch her breath. Hunched over Nova noticed the presence behind her. She tried to move quickly but wasn’t fast enough. A hand covered her mouth as she screamed. Not enjoying the feeling of being muzzled, Nova bit down on her attacker's fingers. </p><p>“Stop it. You need to stay quiet.”</p><p><strong><em>Murphy?</em></strong>Nove nodded as he slowly began to move his hand. Murphy let out a frustrated groan as he watched the grounder girl try to run. Noticing Bellamy and Finn nearby, Murphy fell to the ground, pulling Nova with him.</p><p>Nova watched Murphy putting a finger to his lips and pointing towards the other members of his skyskru. She recognized Bellamy, the one who tied her up.</p><p>Murphy took in the grounder's appearance as they lay on the ground in silence. She looked almost feral, like a wild animal. Her hair was matted, with her face and body smeared in dirt and blood.</p><p>Murphy finally spoke. “They are searching for the others. Do you have any idea where they are?” Nova shook her head. “Stay here until we are gone.”</p><p>Nova nodded. She wanted to thank the sky boy, or run after him, but she didn’t. Instead, Nova done as he said and waited.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The scream was loud and agonizing. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Finn had gone crazy and massacred a grounder villager, thinking that they had kidnapped Clarke. They hadn’t. It was the mountain men, and now many innocent people had died. Grounder or not, nobody deserved to be killed in their own home.</p><p>Murphy would never forget the moment it happened. Everything passed so fast that he couldn’t stop it, Murphy tried stopping Finn, but it was useless. His words fell on deaf ears.</p><p>He thought the day he got arrested, being floated, almost killing Bellamy and shooting Raven were the worst days of his life. But nothing compared to what he had witnessed. When Clarke and Bellamy arrived, it was already too late.</p><p>Murphy had ignored Clarke berating Finn for his crime and turned back to look at the devastation. Then when he saw the grounder girl from before. She was screaming and crying, trying to shake somebody she loved awake. </p><p>The screams coming out of Nova were loud and agonizing to hear. She was heartbroken. </p><p>Murphy thought about going over to her, but what could he do? A simple <em> ‘I’m sorry’</em> couldn’t fix this.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Bellamy stormed towards the canteen. The newest information would travel fast, and he needed to hear all the facts before anyone else did.</p><p>“What do you want?” Murphy spat, noticing Bellamy sitting down across from him.</p><p>“Clarke has returned, and she’s not alone.”</p><p>Murphy shrugged. “And?”</p><p>“She’s brought back a grounder with her. The girl who was in the drop-ship.” Bellamy whispered.</p><p><em>Nova? She was in camp Jaha?</em>He looked down at his finger that still hadn’t held since she bit him. A small grin graced his lips, before he remembered what Bellamy was talking about. Then his smile faltered and was replaced with a frown.</p><p>Murphy scoffed. “The girl you kidnapped and locked up.”</p><p>Bellamy clenched his knuckles. He didn’t have the patience for Murphy’s attitude. “The grounder..”</p><p>“Nova.”</p><p>Bellamy scrunched up his face. “What?”</p><p>“Her name is Nova.”</p><p>Raising his eyebrows, Bellamy leaned back in his chair, surprised. It appeared Murphy knew more about the grounder than he let on. The only reason Clarke knew her name was because the commander told her. “Fine. Nova escaped from the mountain men, we need to find out how.”</p><p>Murphy smirked. “Why don’t you ask her yourself? You're afraid that Abby and Kane wouldn’t approve of you’re previous tactics?”</p><p>“They still have our people!” Bellamy hissed, slamming his hands on the table. “You either find out how she got out, or I will make her tell me.”</p><p>Murphy glared at him. “If you lay a finger on her, I will finish what I started.”</p><p>Bellamy jumped to his feet. “Just find out!” </p><p>Ignoring the death looks Bellamy was giving him, Murphy went back to his rations. He would need to locate Nova and find out what she knew for her own safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 0.05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova clenched her fists, not caring if the sky people saw the anger boiling beneath her surface. She hated them. A man called Kane done most of the talking while sitting across from her. Clarke and her mother sat on either side of him, rolling her eyes as they continued to ramble about the mountain men. </p><p>“This is useless,” the blonde said, standing. “She doesn’t want to help us, she’s only here to waste our time.”</p><p>Nova snapped out of her silent protest. “I am here because the commander doesn’t trust you. You will most likely help the murderer escape.”</p><p>Clarke opened her mouth to respond but stop when she heard the chanting from outside getting louder. <em>Jus drein jus daun</em>. Blood must have blood. </p><p>“Lincoln already told you our commander won’t except a trail. The only thing that will end this war is if the one called Finn dies.” Nova stood up. “You said if I spoke to you, I could see Lincoln. Why am I being treated like a prisoner?”</p><p>Clarke shook her head and mumbled under her breath, “And Murphy.” </p><p>Abby and Kane shared a looking, before the doctor cleared her throat. “I understand your frustration-”</p><p>Nova let out a scoffing noise before cutting her off. “You aren’t allowed more than one child on the ark?” Abby nodded. “Then you couldn’t possibly know what it’s like to lose a sibling. Finn killed eighteen of my people, including my pregnant sister, and my friend, who was the only one who knew how to escape the mountain men.” Nobody responded as Nova continued to rant. “The only way this ends is with his blood.”</p><p>Clarke pressed her lips together, fighting the urge to defend Finn. What he had done was wrong and borderline evil, but he did it for her. It also occurred to her that Nova seemed to know a lot about her people and life on the ark. Murphy must have told her.</p><p>Kane cleared his throat before speaking. “Do you know what the mountain men are doing? Why they are taking people?”</p><p>Nova pulled up the side of her top slightly and lower her trousers to show the scar on her hip. “This is what they are doing! Except from what I hear the sky people have it better than us.”</p><p>Clarke snapped her head up. “What are you getting at?”</p><p>Nova held the blonde girls glare. “You saw the cages Anya was in, they aren’t keeping Skaikru in them. Not that different to what your people done to me and Lincoln.”</p><p>“Clarke, what does she mean?” The older women asked between the grounder and her daughter.</p><p>Nova pulled a face of disgust, “Skaikru tied me up like an animal for slaughter. Held me hostage, threatened me with violence.” Abby and Kane let out a gasp, neither of them realizing what their own families were capable of. “I’ve already done enough for your people. I convinced the commander to extend the two days to a week. I’m finished with this conversation, I want to go now.”</p><p>Kane nodded and showed Nova the way to the room Lincoln was teaching Octavia how to fight. “Maybe one day when our people are at peace you can teach us how to use a bow and arrow.”</p><p>Nova pulled a face, that cause the man to let out a slight chuckle. <em>Teach the sky people another way to kill grounders?</em> She would pass.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Camp Jaha was large and unlike anything Nova had ever seen before, she found it intimidating how modern it was. The grounder jumped the first time she approached doors that opened and closed on their own.</p><p>Standing in front of a large object that was new to her as well, Nova examined her own appearance. She had only ever looked at herself before on the reflection of water. Her eyes had dark circles underneath and hair still had a few twigs in it, her lips were dry and had cracks on them.</p><p>“It’s called a mirror, if you’re wondering. Have you ever seen one before?”</p><p>Nova turned to see Murphy standing by the doorway watching her. She pouted while twiddling a knife between her fingers. “No, I haven’t... I never knew my eyes were different.”</p><p>Murphy frowned at her comment. He had noticed Nova’s eyes, her lift eye was green while her right one was blue. He thought her eyes were hypnotizing, he didn’t understand what she didn’t like about them. Murphy closed the door to the room when he saw the knife in her hand. “What are you doing?” He asked in a whisper. “They will...wait, did Kane give you your weapons back.”</p><p>The grounder nodded, “he had no right to take them, anyway.” Nova fidgeted with her hair for a moment before catching Murphy’s stare. “Hold this.”</p><p>Murphy stepped forward confused, but held Nova’s hair in a pointy tail for her. He watched as she lifted the knife to her hair and cut it so effortlessly. Nova sat the blade back down and took the hair from his hand and began braiding it. “Why are you doing that?”</p><p>“It’s for my sister. So she will have a piece of me when she goes to a better place.” </p><p>Gulping down, he said nothing, but continued watching. Grounders had strange traditions he didn’t understand, but he found them fascinating, regardless. Murphy liked the loyalty most grounders seemed to have for each other. He stepped back to let Nova pass him. He followed her down the hallway without saying a word.</p><p>This is what they do. Murphy would pretend to still hate all grounders while keeping an eye on Nova. He didn’t understand why her commander sent her into the lion's den alone, Lexa must have known the risks. It was amusing to watch the grounder walk ahead of him, Nova was a lot shorter than him, and the way her hips swayed as she walked always caught his attention. And even though the ends of her hair were now choppy from cutting it with a blunt knife, he thought Nova suited it short, but he didn’t want to creep her out. </p><p>He stopped walking when they almost reached the gates. Nova stepped forward and spoke in trigedasleng as she handed the braided hair over to one of the riders. Out the corner of his eye he saw Bellamy storming towards the gate.</p><p>Murphy grabbed a hold of Bellamy’s wrist before he had a chance to touch Nova. Earning him glared from other people in the camp.</p><p>“What the hell Murphy?” Bellamy spat.</p><p>Murphy let go of his wrist and stood toe to toe with him. “I told you not to touch her.” </p><p>Bellamy shoved him, “I was only wanting to see what she was handing them. Unlike you don’t trust the grounders.”</p><p>“Shame for you Octavia doesn’t think the same.” </p><p>Nova flinched, hearing the crack of Bellamy’s fist connecting with Murphy’s nose. She ran to his side and pinched his swollen nose to stop the blood from pouring out. Both grounders and sky people gave stared at them.</p><p>Everyone realized, Skaikru or grounder, that something was going on between Murphy and Nova.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 0.06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova turned another corner hearing the footsteps that had been following her down the hallway, she stepped into a small empty room. Letting out a sigh she turned to see the person she hated most in the world staring at her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Letting out a scoff Nova turned to walk away when a sobbing noise caused her to stop. “I deserved what’s going to me, I know that. Raven, Clarke, Abby, Kane all trying to beg for my life when we both know I don’t deserve a second chance. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The grounder stared at without showing any emotion. “You killed my sister, and her unborn baby.” </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“And my friend,” she sighed. “Treyton would have been able to get your people out of mount weather.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Why did you do it? Why did you decide to massacre an entire village full of innocent people?” Nova blinked away fresh tears. “Nobody deserves to die like that.”</p>
<p>Finn wiped away his own tears before shaking his head. “I thought I was doing it for love. It was never my intention to harm anyone. I just wanted to find Clarke.” <em> The blonde girl from before.</em> “I didn’t know about the mountain men, and I was convinced the grounders took her.”</p>
<p>“And you would have done anything to get her back?” Finn nodded. “Is Clarke your life partner?”</p>
<p>“No, she hates me. It’s complicated, you wouldn’t get it.” </p>
<p>Nova frowned, “try me.”</p>
<h1>______</h1>
<p>“You don’t need to follow me around Nova,” Murphy scoffed.</p>
<p>He liked his grounder friend, but ever since he punched Bellamy she had been strangely clingy to him. Almost as if she was afraid to let him out of her sight.</p>
<p>“Your people don’t like you, I don’t trust them.”</p>
<p>Murphy laughed at her comment. She was right. Nova had overheard his conversation with Clarke, and had jumped in to defend him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You were with him at the village.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I tried to stop him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not hard enough.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nova finally snapped, “John did everything he could. It’s not his fault somebody went crazy and <strong>massacred</strong> innocent people.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murphy cut Clarke off before she had a chance to respond. “You know what, you want to start blaming people, Clarke? He was out there looking for you."</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, well...let’s say I’ve given them plenty of reasons to hate me. I can’t expect them to trust me over night. Maybe I’m only a one compadre at a time person anyway.” Murphy stopped walking when he saw the confused look on Nova’s face. He smiled and shoved her shoulder playfully, “It means friend.”</p>
<p>“Will you tell me about it someday? What happened when you fell from the sky?”</p>
<p>“Only if you let me use your bow and arrow.”</p>
<p>Nova paused for a moment, “no deal.”</p>
<p>They continued to walk in silence, both of them taking in the beauty of the forest around them. Murphy had walked in the same direction many times, but this was the first time he truly appreciated it. He glanced at the grounder by his side, the sunlight caused her different eye colours to be more obvious. He had heard mocking comments in Arkadia about her eyes, but to him they were beautiful.</p>
<p>“Are we really friends?” Nova asked.</p>
<p>Murphy blushes, realising he had been caught staring. “Uh...I guess. Why?”</p>
<p>“Friends forgive friends when they do something bad.”</p>
<p>He frowned at the comment. What was she planning on doing? “You can alway just tell me what’s going on. I’m not very good at decoding things.”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” she shook her head. “Trust me...if things go south over the next few days, just know I appreciated you looking out for me.”</p>
<p>Although he didn’t like it, Murphy let the subject go. Nova had been awful quiet, and he knew it wasn’t because of the whispers around camp. She was hiding something from him.</p>
<h1>______</h1>
<p>When they reached the drop-ship Bellamy, Raven, Finn, and a wounded Clarke were already there waiting. Nova noticed the look of anger that crossed the brunette's face.</p>
<p>“Why is she here?” Raven spat. “We are trying to save Finn, not hand him over to the grounders.”</p>
<p>Just as an argument was about to break out among the group, Finn interrupted them. “Don’t be mad at Murphy, I asked Nova to come.”  </p>
<p>“Why?” Clarke asked.</p>
<p>Nova rolled her eyes seeing the blonde girl from before. <em>Couldn’t she have stayed at camp?</em> Both Raven and Clarke stared at the grounder, wishing she wasn’t there. Clarke felt guilty every time she looked at her. Nova reminded her of what they did to her and Lincoln. Raven was pissed, Nova wasn’t a part of her plan.</p>
<p>“Murphy, what are you doing here?” Bellamy finally asks.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Raven. “I believe I was invited.”</p>
<p>Nova glanced between the sky people, something was off. <em>Finn was right.</em> The spacewalker had warned her beforehand that his friends would try to save him. She spoke directly to Raven, “why do you really invite John here? And say it was for an extra pair of hands.”</p>
<p>“Finn wasn’t the only one in the village.”</p>
<p>Bellamy shook his head, “Raven hold on.”</p>
<p>Murphy looked at her, shocked. “Whoa. Raven, I came here to protect him. You were the one who wanted me to come. You…” He paused. “That’s why you asked me to come along.”</p>
<p>Raven turned to face her friends, to try and convince them of her cause. “Enough Grounders saw him at the village. They’d believe he was the shooter.”</p>
<p>“I was there!” Nova yelled. “I saw what he did. What Finn did. Lexa won’t accept somebody else’s life over his.”</p>
<p>“Go to hell!” Murphy hissed.”</p>
<p>“Drop your gun!”</p>
<p>Raven took a step closer to Murphy, causing Nova to point her now at her. The moment was tense. Nobody except from Finn and Murphy knew for sure that Nova wouldn’t shoot Raven.</p>
<p>“This is stupid,” Finn said. “We need to split up so we don’t kill each other. Murphy, cover the upper level and take Nova with you. I’ll take the lower level, and the rest of you guys cover the front gate.”</p>
<p>As Murphy started to head towards the ladders, he noticed Finn whispering something into Nova’s ear. He watched as she nodded and followed him without saying a word. “What did he just say to you?”</p>
<p>“Nothing important.”</p>
<h1>______</h1>
<p>The screams and pleads from the Skaikru landed on deaf ears. Finn still walked towards the grounders to hand himself in.</p>
<p>Murphy walked up behind Nova and spoke low enough so only she would hear. “You knew he was going to do that, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>She nodded. </p>
<p>“You should have told me.” Murphy couldn’t hide the pain in his voice, he felt betrayed by her not telling him. “Anything else I need to know about?”</p>
<p>Nova opened her mouth to answer him but she’s closed it again. “I can’t tell you, it’s better if you don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what will happen to him?”</p>
<p>“It starts with fire. Then they’ll take his hands, tongue, and eyes. All who grieve will get a turn with the knife. And at sunrise, if he still lives, the Commander will kill him with her sword.” Nova turned to see a look of horror on Murphy’s face, she placed a hand on his cheek. “But I won’t let that happen.”</p>
<p>“How?” He asked, confused. “How can you stop any of this?”</p>
<p>“I can only do so much. But I can’t tell you...”</p>
<p>Murphy pushes her hand away, “because you don’t trust me?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got it wrong, I’m not telling you because I trust you. And your opinion matters to me, I’m afraid you’ll hate me for this. What I might cause.”</p>
<p>“Nova, what the hell are you planning on doing?”</p>
<h1>______</h1>
<p>The chanting for blood got louder as Finn was approached by the blonde girl Clarke. Nova had noticed the knife Raven had handed her, but Lexa wasn’t stupid. Her commander would have someone check her before she approached Finn.</p>
<p>Once Clarke had said her goodbyes, a couple of grounders shoved her aside as the ritual was about to begin. The drums started to beat faster as Finn searched the crowd for the face he was longing to see, he finally spotted her. He smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>Before the first grounder could cut him with their knife, an arrow landed in Finn’s heart. </p>
<p>“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Nova spoke quietly, before jumping down from the tree she was in. </p>
<p>She watched the brunette crumple to the ground as Bellamy caught her. A few other  sky people, including Clarke broke down in tears. Nova gulped down as her commander looked directly at her. Lexa’s eyes weren’t full of venom as Nova expected, but instead a soft expression of <em>pride</em> crossed her face.</p>
<p>She let out a deep breath as her hands began to shake. The realisation finally hit her. <em>She had just killed someone.</em> Nova had killed him. Finn had murdered her friends and family, but knowing that still didn’t make her feel any better.</p>
<p>“Nova...”</p>
<p>She spun around to see Murphy looking at her like he never had before. Pity. She didn’t want his sympathy.</p>
<p>“He asked me too,” she explained quietly. “He didn’t want the people he loved to see him suffer.”</p>
<p>The moment Murphy heard the break in her voice he pulled Nova into him. She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her sobbing against him.</p>
<p>Still onto her, he quickly kicked her bow into the bushes. <em>Just in time</em> Bellamy approached them. Nova held onto Murphy tigger, knowing if she faced the sky people she would break.</p>
<p>Bellamy cleared his throat, not sure if they knew he was there. Murphy looked up and nodded. “The grounders think one of us killed Finn, so we are all being questioned.”</p>
<h1>_______</h1>
<p>Lexa looked at Nova blankly. “Some might think you don't want justice, you want vengeance." </p>
<p>“They have not seen my vengeance.” Nova paused. “He explained his reasons for doing what he did, and asked me to spare his loved ones the pain I suffered.”</p>
<p>“And you agreed?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t at first,” Nova confessed. “I wanted him to die, but then I thought about my sister. Vengeance isn’t what she would have wanted.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the only reason,” Lexa looked at her knowingly. “You wanted to meet death.”</p>
<p>Nova nodded ashamed, “I did. At the time I really did. I went against your orders, and for that I ask you for forgiveness.”</p>
<p>“I will give you that, but I am proud of you.” Nova stared at her shocked. <em>Was she imagining this?</em> “I should have up killed for betraying me, and I will if you cross me again.” Lexa studied her for a moment before speaking again. “What about the one they call Murphy, he was in Tondic when it happened.”</p>
<p><em>Oh no.</em> Nova began to shake her head rapidly. “He didn’t- he saved me more than once.”</p>
<p>“Explain.”</p>
<p>“When the sky people captured me him and another person called Octavia refused to torture me. John cleaned my wounded feet, gave me extra water, and food. He brought me clean clothes and realised me.” Nova kicked her lips. “When me and Treyton escaped the mountain men he saved me from his people.”</p>
<p>Lexa looked at her curiously, “but not Treyton?”</p>
<p>“No, we had split up by that point. He hid me when Finn was on his grounder killing spree. John also got into a physical fight with his own people when he thought one of them was trying to harm me. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for him.”</p>
<p>Lexa raised her eyebrows, the sky boy seemed to care for Nova. “I find it interesting how you speak so highly of him, considering we have been at war with his people. Love makes you weak.”</p>
<p>Nova watched as her commander rose from her chair. “Does anybody else know you shot Finn?”</p>
<p>“Only Murphy, but I believe him when he says he won’t tell anyone. How did you know it was me as soon as I did it?”</p>
<p>Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder, “You aren’t a warrior Nova, your heart is too soft. But you are one hell of a shot.”</p>
<p>Nova let a sad smile spread across her face. </p>
<p>“You will know one else of what you did, and you should stay away tomorrow.” Nova wanted to protest but she kept her mouth closed. “The moment the bodies are burned your emotions will give your secrets away.”</p>
<p>“Secrets? I only have one.”</p>
<p>Lexa shook her head. <em>Oh how sweet, Nova doesn’t even know her own feelings yet.</em> “As I said, love makes you weak.”</p>
<h1>______</h1>
<p>Nova walked away from her people feeling slightly shell shocked. The adrenaline from her mercy kill, and commander spearing her life had just started to wear off. </p>
<p>The stars shined brightly in the night sky, Nova looked up at them and imagined what it would be like in space. Seeing such things everyday.</p>
<p>Hearing the rustle of footsteps, she looked back down to see Murphy. He had been waiting on her. A small smile graced her lips as she accepted the hand he offered her. Fingers locked together they walked back up the hill together in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 0.07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova stood watching as Kane tried to blend his people with her own. It was a disaster waiting to happen. She was surprised her commander had agreed to it. </p><p>“Monin.” Kane said cheerily. “I thought we'd start with a reception then move on to training. We have a lot to learn from each other. Weapons there, please. Only Ark guards are here.” Indra along with other grounders threw their weapons into a box. “Thank you for agreeing to this, Indra.”</p><p>Indra looked him up and down, before replying with a snarky comment. “We're here on the commander's orders. I agreed to nothing.”</p><p>The council meeting room quickly became full of grounders. Kane looked uncomfortable as he spoke to Jaha in a low voice. Nova tried not to smirk as she heard Octavia telling a guard to stick his tongue up his ass. She sighed listening to Kane deliver a speech about their common enemy, the mountain men.</p><p>Nova’s eyes landed on Murphy as one of the other grounders started to square up to him. She bit down on her bottom lip as she decided what to do. With eyes on them Murphy had suggested they kept a low profile with the aftermath of Finn’s death still being raw, and a part of that was not jumping in to defend each other unless it was necessary. Nova did as Lexa said and stayed away from the ceremony, but now Nova wasn’t sure if she could go back as whispers about her involvement had started to spread. Thankfully it hadn’t reached the ears of the sky clan yet.</p><p>Murphy glared at the person in front of him, “you got a problem?”</p><p>“Yu stood der watching while Ai village was massacred.” <em>‘You stood there watching while my village was massacred.’</em></p><p>Nova couldn’t hold her tongue. “Penn hod op. Yu get in em  wasn’t em.” <em>’Penn stop. You know it wasn’t him.’</em></p><p>Murphy shrugged, “sorry man. I don’t speak grounder.</p><p>Penn stepped even closer to Murphy, causing him to push the grounder back. Kane stormed over to them. “Mr. Murphy, apologize to that man.”</p><p>“For what?” Murphy asked. “He started it!”</p><p>Kane shook his head. “Two days' work detail.”</p><p>“Work detail? I just told you I didn't do it-” Murphy challenged him. </p><p>“Care to make it three?”</p><p>Penn glared at Murphy, “you can burn just like your friend.” Murphy clenched his fist but ignored the comment. He was trying his best not to take the bait.</p><p>Penn smirked, “Hei nova? ha does Ai feel bilaik a skaikru slut nau? everybody get in Yu turned bilaik bakon ona bilaik gada in kru gon Disha. cockroach. Ai wonder chit bilaik sister would fig raun taim she could-”</p><p>Penn was cut off by Murphy punching him in the face. As a riot broke out between sky people and grounders, Murphy ignored Kane who was yelling at him, and grabbed Nova’s hand and dragged her out of the room with him.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Murphy closed the door behind him and spun to face Nova. Who looked bewildered by what just happened. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded, “I’m fine.” Her fingers trailed over the bruise appearing on his knuckles. “I can’t believe you punched Penn in the face.”</p><p>“He had it coming,” Murphy’s eyes were glued on Nova’s fingers. He wasn’t used to somebody worrying about him, she gently pressed a kiss to the back of his hand before rubbing her thumb over his swollen skin. “What did he do to you anyway?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey Nova? How does It feel to be a Skaikru slut now? Everybody knows you turned your back on your own people for this...cockroach. I wonder what your sister would think if she could-‘</em>
</p><p>Nova shrugged, pretending the comment didn’t hurt her. “Nothing important, just that I’m a slut, a traitor, and he was starting to talk about my sister when you punched him.”</p><p>Murphy gritted his teeth. He would have done more than punch Penn in the face if he had known what he was saying. “How do you say I’m sorry in grounder?”</p><p>Nova chuckled. “I’m fiya, why? Are you thinking of apologising for causing a riot?”</p><p>Smiling Murphy shook his head. “Hell no. I just wanted to say...I’m fiya Nova.” He brushed a loose strand of hair behind ear, “you could have gotten hurt in there.”</p><p>She closed her eyes. “I’ve been through much worse, and so have you.”</p><p>Murphy gulped down, his eyes had trailed from her fingers to her pink lips. His feelings towards the grounder confused him. From the moment he let her escape the drop-ship something changed. He had never put his neck on the line for anyone before, let alone a stranger. The grounder girl who helped him live quickly became his only friend. But now? Murphy wasn’t sure if friendship was the only thing he wanted.</p><p>Nova opened her eyes to see Murphy gazing down at her. The look made her stomach tighten, her lips parted slightly as he leaned towards her.</p><p>The door to the room swung open, as Clay, a young grounder stood sheepishly rubbing his neck. “Kane en indra are lufa au Yu both.  Ai heard chit happened fou, Skai boy punched penn gon defend Yu?” <em>‘Kane and Indra are looking for you both. I heard what happened before, Sky boy punched penn to defend you? Causing a massive fight to break out? ’</em></p><p>A wide smile spread across Nova’s face as she nodded, “he don dula.”</p><p>Murphy frowned as the grounder raised his eyebrows and left, “what was that about it?”</p><p>“He was asking if it was true if you punched Penn, and caused riot.” She laughed, “Kane and Indra are looking for us.”</p><p>Great, just great.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“Good, Fio. Who's next?”</p><p>“I am.” Octavia stepped forward, “We're supposed to train together right?”</p><p>A few grounders tutted as the sky girl argued with Indra that she should train with them. Kane stood beside Nova who was leaning against the wall. “Aren’t you going to train?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I’ve never been much of a fighter.”</p><p>“What is your skill?” He asked curiously. Kane wasn’t dumb, every grounder he had came across had a specialsed skill.</p><p>“Archer...” memories of the promise she made to Treyton came flooding back. “Let gyon au kom foutaim.” Kane raised his eyebrow at the grounders mumble. Nova cleared her throat, “We should all try our best to let go of the past. I can teach your people how to use a bow and arrow if they are interested. And Indra says it’s okay.”</p><p>He smiled, “thank you.”</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>“I take it you don't approve.” Murphy did his best to Ignore Jaha. “I asked you a question.”</p><p>Murphy stopped mopping and turned to face Jaha. “Who cares what I think.”</p><p>“I do. That’s why I asked.” Jaha looked back at his people and grounders training together. “So what do you think?”</p><p>“I think the grounders can go to hell.” The moments the words passed his lips he regretted saying them. Murphy didn’t hate all grounders, he was pissed at them getting special treatment. “Most of them anyway.”</p><p>The chancellor waited until the hallway was clear before following John further into the camp. “I got you off work detail.” He watched as the teenager screwed his face up. “You knew my son and I'd like you to take me to his grave. Now that there's a truce, it's safe for me to go see the body.”</p><p>“Then get somebody else to take you,” Murphy spat.</p><p>“I'm told the graves are unmarked. You can show me which is his.” Jaha offered Murphy a gun, which he accepted. “You can hold a mop, you can hold and gun.”</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Murphy scoffed as he watched Jaha kneeling at Wells grave. He had no sympathy for the man who killed his father. “Are we about done? We got to be heading back.”</p><p>Jaha didn’t take his off Well’s grave, “How well did you know him?”</p><p>“Well enough to be hung for his murder.” Murphy paused, “Clarke sugarcoated it for you didn't she?”</p><p>“What happened to my son?</p><p>Murphy sighed, he didn’t want to relive one of the worst days of his life. “Twelve-year-old girl stabbed him in the neck with a knife she took from me”</p><p>Jaha shot his head up. “Why would she do that?”</p><p>“She couldn't kill you,” he shrugged. “Yeah, so you got a lot of blood on your hands, Chancellor. Every single one of them including your son would still be alive if you hadn't sent us down here.”</p><p>Jaha stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. “ If I didn't send you, they would've died on the Ark with the rest of us and we would've never known that Earth was survivable. Their sacrifice is why we are here. Good can come out of even the darkest acts, John.”</p><p>Murph groaned as Jaha started to walk the wrong way, “Camp you is that way.”</p><p>“We'll rest at the dropship for a while.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Murphy shook his head as Jaha continued to offer him food. “You sure? You must be hungry?”</p><p>“No one gives anything without expecting anything in return.”</p><p>Jaha looked at him with a blank expression on his face. “That's a cynical way to go through life, John.”</p><p>“You pull me off work detail, you offer me food. Why are you being so nice to me.”</p><p>The chancellor cleared his throat, as if was getting ready to deliver a speech. “Everyone deserves a second chance. That's why we sent the hundred to the Earth in the first place.”</p><p>“What a load of crap. You didn't give a damn about us. You still don't, that's why you're not fighting for those kids in Mount Weather.”</p><p>Jaha gave him a disapproving look. “I have to think of everyone. I know you don't want to hear this but sometimes you have to sacrifice the few to save the many. Like I said, good can come out of even the darkest acts.”</p><p>Murphy shook his head. The only person who treated him like a human was Nova, she showed him kindness when nobody else did. “Then you can take it from me, I was pardoned, slate wiped clean I'm still treated like dirt.” </p><p>“You made mistakes, so have I.”</p><p>Murphy glared at him, “I'm nothing like you, Chancellor.”</p><p>“No, we both should have died several times over. We both suffered at the hands of the grounders. We both have been betrayed and imprisoned by our own people.”</p><p>“So there's no place for us,” Murphy said sarcastically. “Great thought you were supposed to be inspiring.”</p><p>“There is a place for all of us. When I first landed on Earth I met a woman who spoke of a place beyond the dead zone, a place where everyone is accepted, a city of light.”</p><p>“Sounds like a fairytale.” Murphy continued to listen to Jaha’s rambles about a better life, while trying not to think about what could be happening back at camp.</p>
<h1>______</h1><p>Murphy awoke in the drop-ship to the sounds of others talking. <em>What the fuck?</em> He jumped to his feet, “Hey what the hell is this?”</p><p>Jaha stepped to the side to reveal a small group of people standing outside. “We're going to the City of Light.”</p><p>“You're going now? There's a million ways to die out there.”</p><p>“If it's not your time, nothing can kill you. If it is your time it only takes one.” Murphy opened his mouth to reply when Nova came into view. <em>What the hell was she doing here?</em> Jaha smiled at the young man’s expression. “I thought you might want some company Mr. Murphy.”</p><p>Nova quickly hugged her friend before turning to face the strange man who had asked her to join them. “Do you even have a map?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Murphy wrapped his arm around Nova’s shoulder. “Then how do you know where you're going?”</p><p>“I don't, but I won't be moved by fear. You want to stop being treated like a criminal. You gotta stop thinking that's what you are. Take this leap of faith with me, John Murphy and let me show you there is so much more for you than this.”</p><p>Jaha started to lead his ‘people’ away. Murphy and Nova watched as the group started to fo further into the forest. “Why did you come?”</p><p>“Jaha...your leader said he knows what I’ve done...he apparently knows how to make the pain stop.” She blinked away tears, “I feel so guilty. Every time I see your people...I see his face everywhere I look.”</p><p>“So you want to go?”</p><p>Nova bit down on her bottom lip. “I-I don’t know. I’m not going anywhere without you, if you stay I stay.”</p><p>For the first time in hours a smile pulled at the corners of Murphy’s mouth. He weighed up their options, they could return to camp Jaha and risk others finding out what Nova had done, or take a chance. “What the hell,” he shrugged. “My people hate me, and Lexa has practically banished you. Let’s see what this place has to offer.”</p><p>Nova leaned up and kissed him on the check. Murphy locked his own fingers with hers, as they started to catch up with the group searching for the city of lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>